


O Pacote (Não Leve Uma Arma A uma Praia Pública)

by Yoñlu (TheoKobayashi)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #PintouPolemica2017, Claro que O Filtro Favorito do Victor É Valencia, Crack, Fandom, Humor, Instagram, M/M, Menção ao Meme do Shooting Stars, O Fandom Mais Sedento, Phichit Viu Todos os Episódios de Mad Men, Redes Sociais, Thin Mints são Inegavelmente os Melhores Biscoitinhos de Escoteira, Trocadilhos Horríveis em Nomes de Usuário Falsos, Tumblr, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoKobayashi/pseuds/Yo%C3%B1lu
Summary: Victor posta uma foto de Yuuri sem perceber que era algo sugestivo.Um fandom sedento enlouquece.





	O Pacote (Não Leve Uma Arma A uma Praia Pública)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bulge (Don't Bring a Weapon to a Public Beach)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943610) by [nagoyadelay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagoyadelay/pseuds/nagoyadelay). 



> [TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]  
> Eu terminei a proposta dentro do prazo! Escrito para a proposta Fandom do YOI Fic Friday dessa semana.
> 
>  **Notas do Tradutor:**  
>  Olá! Primeiramente, queria falar que essa é minha primeira tradução nesse belo grupo que é a Task Force Y!!!OI! e sinto uma grande honra de participar dessa equipe de tradutores que trabalha firme pra trazer as coisas boas (ou nem tanto) dessa fandom para quem não entende inglês.
> 
> Segundo, escolhi essa fic não por ter um entendimento até fácil em sua língua original, mas por ser muito engraçada ao me ver e foi capaz de me deixar feliz e ficar rindo até ficar sem ar, então queria que mais pessoas pudessem ter essa sensação!  
> Terceiro, também queria agradecer pela gold_on_ice por ter betado a tradução! Valeu amorzinho <3
> 
> E por último mas não menos importante, queria agradecer a Lori ([nagoyadelay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagoyadelay/pseuds/nagoyadelay)) por ter autorizado a tradução dessa obra prima. Vão na fic original e dêem kudos também!
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa coleção aqui no [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes) e também no [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/list/483545046-tradues-da-task-force-yoi).

Victor assistiu Yuuri andar pela orla da praia, ainda molhado pelo mergulho no mar. Ficou na areia, olhando-o de forma segura por debaixo de seu gigante guarda-sol; a cidade que estavam visitando tinha apenas filtro solares de fator 30 em suas lojas, e Victor precisava de pelo menos fator 50 para ter certeza que não viraria uma lagosta.

“Yuuri!” Victor o chamou. “Deixa eu tirar uma foto sua.” Yuuri acenou de volta como confirmação, e Victor ajustou seu celular para ter certeza de que a luz do sol não causaria reflexo.

O resultado da foto parecia incrível aos olhos de Victor, possivelmente a melhor foto que já havia tirado de Yuuri; o rosto dele estava levemente virado para a esquerda e o sol começava a se pôr atrás dele. Seus olhos estavam atrativamente cerrados, seus lábios entreabertos e curvados em um sorriso. Victor traçou os ombros caídos de Yuuri com seus olhos.

 _Perfeito_ , Victor pensou.

Colocou seu filtro favorito do instagram e postou sem nem pensar.

* * *

**v-nikiforov**

[IMAGEM: foto de Yuuri olhando para frente, parado em frente às ondas do oceano.]

Curtido por **phichit+chu** e **outros 517**

 

 **v-nikiforov** dia de praia  <33333

 **baeclose2me** metas de relacionamento

 **phichit+chu** foooooofo

 **sainthasetsuburg** amo vcs

 **yuriscatinatrenchcoat** NINGUÉM VAI COMENTAR SOBRE O BANANÃO DO KATSUKI

 **vectornikiforov**

**katsukisdarkpast** puta merda puta merda olha pra esse volume victor nikiforov é o homem mais sortudo dessa maldita terra

 **victuuri7878**

**eros-is-a-lifestyle** é só uma sombra calma caralho

 **cao-bin-fan** isso não é uma sombra, isso é o contorno do que claramente é um pinto

 **jj_girl1991** alguém diga ao Yuuri que portar uma arma em público é crime no Japão

 **bitchin+knife+shoes** minha pele tá limpa, minhas plantações estão dando frutos, meu pau tá duro

17 minutos atrás

* * *

 

Assim que estavam preparados para deixar a praia, Victor olhou para seu celular para ver uma enxurrada de notificações; pelo menos o dobro do que estava acostumado a ver em uma foto de Yuuri (embora as que postasse dele praticamente fossem suas mais curtidas). Voltou para a foto que postou e franziu o cenho.

“Uhm, Yuuri?”

“Sim, Victor?” Yuuri estava tentando fechar o guarda-sol gigante. Era uma batalha perdida até o momento.

“Eu meio que... postei uma foto sua no instagram sem perceber que o contorno do seu pau estava extremamente visível no seu calção e eu peço muitas desculpas.”

“O quê?” O guarda-sol caiu na areia com um _leve_ baque. “Victor, como isso aconteceu?”

“Bem, eu estava focado no seu lindo rosto. E seus ombros. Você tem belos ombros. Eles têm uma curva bem bonita. Eu não olhei antes de postar a foto”

“Deixa eu ver.” Victor passou o celular a Yuuri, esquecendo o guarda-sol. “Hmm. Eu gostei do meu rosto nessa foto. Pareço feliz.”

Yuuri continuou a descer. “Oh. Eu entendi.”

Os olhos dele se arregalaram levemente. “ _Oh_.”

Yuuri deixou o celular de Victor cair.

“Eu vou apagar,” Victor disse, pegando o celular que havia caído na areia.

“Você se importaria? Pode postar se quiser, só que… cortada da cintura pra baixo.”

“Desde que eu possa ficar com a versão completa.”

“Claro.”

Victor deletou a foto ofensiva do seu instagram, então rapidamente cortou-a e postou uma nova versão. “Aqui está. Consertada. Ficou no ar por apenas vinte minutos. Eu duvido que alguém vá notar alguma diferença ou que a primeira foto existiu.”

* * *

 

 **erosreborn** reblogou de **katsuki-nikiforovs:**

**QUAL A LARGURA DA PIROCA DO YUURI? A LONGA (PICA) INVESTIGAÇÃO**

Escutem Aqui: Eu vou acertar tudo isso com o pouco de material que temos.

1)  essa  é a foto original (deletada rapidamente – mas não rápido o suficiente!) do instagram que Victor postou ontem de Yuuri na praia. Por conta do material fino do seu calção de banho, você CLARAMENTE consegue ver o pacote bem exposto não importa o quanto Victor tenha carregado o filtro Valencia na foto. DEFINITIVAMENTE não é uma sombra, o que é a coisa mais absurda  nesse fandom desde que as pessoas REALMENTE acreditaram que aquilo era a porra de um abraço na Copa da China. #FOIBEIJOSIM

Porém: não há nenhum objeto para comparar com a altura de Yuuri. É apenas praia e areia. (por outro lado: Acho que essa coxonas carnudas podem ser uma ilusão de ótica que faz o dito cujo parecer menor? Tipo como uma porta gigante em uma casa enorme parece pequena. Ou algo assim, não sei.)

2)  isso  é uma foto do Yuuri se apoiando nas bordas do rinque (em Hasetsu, provavelmente) que Victor postou ano passado. Não tenho certeza, mas eu acho que li em algum lugar que a maioria dos rinques tem que ter paredes da mesma altura (1 metro) então podemos comprar a altura do Yuuri nessa foto com a dele na praia. Cortando Yuuri da praia e colocando na outra foto no mesmo tamanho que a do rinque (MAGIA DO PHOTOSHOP!!!), podemos ter uma boa precisão baseada na altura das paredes.

Assumindo que o Yuuri esteja mole (dá pra ficar duro no oceano? de novo… sei lá viado) seu pinto tem 5 e ¾ de polegadas flácido (14,605 centímetros para nossos amigos que usam o sistema métrico!). De acordo com  esse artigo  e  esse artigo , um pinto normal cresce uma polegada ao endurecer, então o Katsuki tem lá suas 7 polegadas de pinto duro. MAS ESSE É SÓ O COMPRIMENTO. É duro dizer a largura (ENTENDEU?) especialmente desse ângulo contra essas torneadas coxonas (santo cristo eu quero que ele me esmague com elas).

TOME ISSO COM MUITA E MUITA INCERTEZA PORQUE:

  * ele pode ser um carinha que fica maior. tipo, bem maior
  * isso não conta com a circunferência, que é difícil saber apenas olhando (Eu pessoalmente gosto de acreditar que é grosso que nem suas coxas voluptuosas)



#yuuri katsuki #patinaçãoartística # PintouPolêmica2017

**5,127 notas**

* * *

 

 **worry-on-ice** reblogou de **victuurilap:**

**QUÃO LARGA É A GIROMBA DE YUURI KATSUKI? COM BÔNUS GEOMÉTRICO!**

Eu sei que todo mundo no fandom já viu o post de katsuki-nikiforovs que fez um grande trabalho de investigação sobre o comprimento do pinto do Yuuri (valeu valeu). Mas eu tenho um problema com isso: Disseram que você não consegue identificar a largura. Não tão rápido! Eu decifrei o código para a largueza usando geometria e edição de foto.

Vamos falar da geometria da sombra na  foto original  . Eu vou entrar um pouco em um modo matemático aqui. Baseado nas montagens feitas por  spicecastle13  , onde ela compara a foto de estoque do calção de banho da Uniqlo que Yuuri está vestindo (o do verão de 2014, se você quiser comprar) ao molhado, que ele está vestindo na foto, podemos dizer com precisão o diâmetro do contorno do pacote e concluir que este mede um pouco mais de 1,30cm. Então a gente faz uma simples conta para a circunferência (c = d.pi) e isso significa que a giripemba do Yuuri tem mais ou menos 4,44 centímetros de largura – o que é algo acima da média segundo esse gráfico.

Então tipo... ele não tem um cano de Pringles lá embaixo, mas também não é um monte de moedas de 10 centavos empilhadas. O equivalente seria uma embalagem de thin mints (link para fãs de outros países que não devem saber o que é e eu estou terrivelmente com pena de  vocês que não têm porque são maravilhosos e viciantes). Então tem um bom nível de grossura.

No final, realmente importa? Victor sorri toda hora por um motivo.

#yuuri katsuki #victor nikiforov #figureskating #PintouPolêmica2017

**2,875 notas**

* * *

 

“Você já ouviu falar de algo chamado ‘thin mints’?” Victor perguntou, olhando para Yuuri por cima de seu celular. Estavam voltando para São Petersburgo depois de seu final de semana na praia, tentando se aconchegar o mais perto possível nas cadeiras desconfortáveis no aeroporto.

Yuuri gemeu de um jeito que Victor nunca ouviu vindo dele fora do quarto. “São os melhores biscoitos do mundo. E você só pode comprá-los apenas uma vez por ano por alguma razão. Eu acho que é isso que faz eles serem gostosos.”

Victor fez uma nota mental: _achar um jeito de importar thin mints para São Petersburgo_. “O quão grande você diria que eles são?” Victor perguntou. “Mostre-me com seus dedos.”

Yuuri fez uma forma redonda com seu dedão e indicador.

“Muito bem. Isso é... Bem parecido, na real.”

“Parecido com o que?” Yuuri perguntou.

“Oh, nada. Não se preocupe com isso.”

“Por que você está me perguntando sobre thin mints do nada?”

“Nada não.”

Yuuri olhou para Victor de forma suspeita. “Eu não acredito em você.”

“Eu apenas li algo sobre, só isso.”

“Ah, tá. O que você leu?”

“Nada.”

“ _Victor.”_

“Okay, okay. Eu estava lendo isso.” Victor passou o celular para Yuuri, para que ele pudesse ler.

“Wow, uhm. Eu não acredito.” Yuuri pausou. “Eu não sei onde eles viram que todos as paredes de rinques tem o mesmo tamanho. Eu sei que, de fato, o Ice Castle de Hasetsu tem menos de um metro.”

Victor apenas encarou Yuuri. “Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer? Você está sendo calmo até demais sobre tudo isso.”

“Bem... O que mais posso dizer? Tudo isso... _essa coisa_ ... é ridículo e embaraçoso e eu queria que todos esses estranhos parassem de falar sobre mim. Mas não há nada que eu _possa_ fazer sobre isso. Você não me disse uma vez que eu não posso controlar minha própria imagem?”

“Algo assim.”

“Você deve pensar que algo assim nunca aconteceu,” Yuuri disse. “Mas eu sei que já. Tem um ator americano famoso em uma série que o Phichit gosta que vestiu uma calça cáqui sem roupa íntima uma vez¹ e todo mundo enlouqueceu. Incluindo Phichit.”

“Bem, você tem uma fanbase bem devota e não oferece muito... Conteúdo sugestivo.”

“Puxar gravatas não é sugestivo?”

“Quero dizer, é sim, mas isso tudo é diferente. Eu não consigo falar sobre... Mas é diferente.”

O celular de Victor vibrou. “Oh, olha, uma mensagem do Chris. Deixa pra lá, são só mais emojis de beringela.” E vibrou de novo. “Agora ele disse ‘Quer ajuda com seu probleminha? Eu posso tentar despistar os urubus.’”

“Não é uma má ideia.” Yuuri disse.

* * *

 

 **c-giacometti:** não é o tamanho da barra que importa, e sim como você dança nela.

1,780 retweets 6,020 curtidas

 

 **intoxic8me:** @cgiacometti ISSO É UMA INDIRETA BUCETA ALADA BERRO

 **intoxic8me:** @cgiacometti ISSO SIGNIFICA QUE VOCÊ COMEU O KATSUKI

 **intoxic8me** : @cgiacometti QUÃO GRANDE O PINTO DO YUURI É

 **intoxic8me:** @cgiacometti NOS DIGA TUDO O QUE SABE

 **swisscat93** : @intoxic8me @cgiacometti ai meu deus calma, isso provavelmente não tem nada a ver com o Yuuri

 **swisscat93** : @intoxic8me @cgiacometti cê sabe que o chris faz poledance né

 **ShallWeKate:** @cgiacometti isso não faz sentido pra mim é uma metáfora???

 **Signaturemove1:** @cgiacometti você tá tentando dizer que você tem um pinto pequeno mas flexível? não entendi

* * *

 

Yuuri ligou seu celular assim que chegaram no portão do aeroporto de São Petersburgo.

Ele desligou seu celular quase que imediatamente.

“Eu pensei que o Chris ia fazer algo para _parar_ tudo isso! Ele tinha que fazer aquela referência ao banquete?”

“Eu acho que ele pensa que está sendo esperto e sendo vago demais a ponto que ninguém realmente entenda o significado. E a maioria não entende mesmo. Aliás, conhecendo o Chris, ele provavelmente está com ciúmes da atenção que sua rola está recebendo.”

“Ele percebe que eu não quero a atenção?” Yuuri enfiou sua cabeça no ombro de Victor.

“Isso vai acabar logo.” Victor disse.

“Foi isso que você falou ontem. E então o Chris conseguiu piorar. Eu tô tão cansado de falarem do meu pênis.” Yuuri levantou sua cabeça e olhou para Victor. “Quando chegarmos em casa, vamos fazer alguma coisa além de _falar_ disso. Entendeu?”

Victor abriu um sorriso maroto. “Oh, eu entendi _completamente_.”

* * *

 

**[Youtube][COMPILAÇÃO: O BILAU DE YUURI KATSUKI: A FOTO E UM VÍDEO INVESTIGATIVO]**

721,823 visualizações

 

COMENTÁRIOS • 473

 

**Welcome2theSadness**

2:04 VOCÊ NÃO TÁ CHORANDO NÃO DISSE POR ONDE VOCÊ NÃO TÁ VICTOR ISSO É LINDO

**LeeSeung-NoChill**

victor nikiforov não daria “on love: eros” pra alguém com menos de 14 centímetros

**LiveLaughLutz**

mas os caras asiáticos num tem pinto pequeno?

 

 

> **leroys-our-boy**  
>  **@LiveLaughLutz** isso é só um esteriótipo; não tem nenhuma prova real disso.  aqui o link de um estudo que provou que jebas asiáticas são do mesmo tamanho que        o do resto da população.

**The3MostAdorableSkatersInAsia**

Qual patinador tem a maior pica? Aposto que é o Giacometti!

 

 

> **ThatNeutralFeeling**
> 
> **@The3MostAdorableSkatersInAsia** nem vem, eu amo o Giacometti (pitanguinha 10/10 comia) mas ele é forçado demais
> 
> **TheFlingAndTheWaiter**
> 
> **@The3MostAdorableSkatersInAsia** Phichit!
> 
> **almatymouse**
> 
> **@The3MostAdorableSkatersInAsia** Otabek Altin, e ele deu o nome de “Orgulho do Cazaquistão”.

**katsu_adonis**

quem se importa com tamanho quando é do maravilhoso yuuri katsuki (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)?

**my_so_called_agape**

UAI POR QUE ninguém tá perguntando sobre os outros cacetinhos? Tipo o do Chulanont? Ele parece ser mais divertido que o Katsuki

**thephenomenalonejjstyle**

deus isso é tipo um filme peniano de zapruder² da patinação artística e eu odeio e amo ao mesmo tempo. esse fandom mano

* * *

 

“Agora tem um vídeo no Youtube,” Victor disse. Seu braço esquerdo envolvia a cintura de Yuuri enquanto segurava o celular com a mão direita. As malas estavam na sala. Suas roupas estavam no corredor.

“Até com Eros em câmera lenta você fica lindo.” Victor apontou para a tela. “Mas eles não sabem o que é um cinto de dança? E isso na nossa foto no trem é _definitivamente_ uma sombra.”

Yuuri suspirou. Finalmente havia dado o braço a torcer e ligado seu celular na volta ao apartamento. “Phichit me mandou um vídeo em que meu pinto foi cortado e foi rodando pelo espaço enquanto toca "[Shooting Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=feA64wXhbjo)”.

“Me desculpa, Yuuri. Isso é tudo minha culpa.”

“Victor, eu não tô bravo com você. Eu sei que foi um acidente. Eu só estou grato por não estarem assediando você. Ou nenhum outro patinador.”

* * *

 

 **Phichit Chulanont Oficial** adicionou 4 novas fotos.

[imagem][imagem][imagem][imagem]

49 minutos

 

 

> Você assistiu a batalha da carta final de King and the Skater... mas já viu reencenada por hamsters?!?

Curtir Comentar Compartilhar

 

 **Michael Kim** Essa é minha parte favorita!

 **Alice Charlotte Edwards** isso é tão fofo!! olha pra esse hamster mordendo o canto da carta!

 **David Young** hey desde que vocês treinaram juntos você sabe quão grande o pinto do Yuuri Katsuki é?

 

 

> **Ashley Tilbury** POR QUE VOCÊ PERGUNTARIA ISSO COM SEU NOME REAL
> 
> **Phichit Chulanont Oficial** por favor não me pergunte sobre isso!

* * *

**Eu sou Sara Crispino, Patinadora Artística e Finalista do Grand Pix!! Pergunte aí!**

enviado a 6 horas atrás por TheRealSaraCrispino

 

Oi, pessoal!  Vou responder algumas perguntas de vocês sobre patinação artística, ou tudo que queiram saber de mim antes do Campeonato Mundial desse ano!

Link:  https://twitter.com/sara1crispy1/status/4359049052948529 

Top 200 Comentários

 

 **Geminipilot** 2871 pontos

Qual o problema do seu irmão?

 

 

> **Lostinabigdarkvoidwithbread** 586 pontos
> 
> ih alá ela não respondeu essa

**complexfriendbaby** 1080 pontos

oi sara! sou seu grande fã :) quais competidores você diria que é mais chegada?

 

 

> **TheRealSaraCrispino** 1571 pontos
> 
> bem, tem meu irmão Mickey, com certeza. Nós acabamos passando muito tempo juntos eu querendo ou não! A competidora que sou mais íntima é a MilaBabicheva – ela é uma ótima competidora, uma linda patinadora e uma grande amiga fora do rinque. E estou sempre feliz de ver Yuuri Katsuki nas mesmas competições

 

 **PM_ME_VIK_PICS** 1072 pontos

Qual o tamanho do caralho do Yuuri Katsuki?

 

 

> **TheRealSaraCrispino** 1863 pontos
> 
> uhm… Não tem como eu saber, desculpa! e isso é bem rude de se perguntar :/

 

* * *

 

 

**popovichgeorgi**

[IMAGEM: foto preto e branco de Georgi todo maquiado com braços cruzados, olhando para o céu.]

Curtido po **mila+babi** e outros 3,728

 

 **popovichgeorgi** eu acredito que um coração partido te faz mais forte. saber como amar ajuda a viver mais.

 **anyasucks** Lindo lacrou   <3333

 **sleepingprinceofbelair** um grande artista. georgi você é tão inspirador   <3 <3

 **viknikbasket** mas a tromba do yuuri katsuki é grande?

* * *

 

 **infinitekatsudon** reblogou de **spoilmevictor:**

Então, recentemente as pessoas têm ido perguntar para vários patinadores (Phichit Chulanont, Sara Crispino, Georgi Popovich) questionando sobre o tamanho do falo de Yuuri Katsuki, que agora é um meme estúpido. Já tava ruim demais quando as especulações eram limitadas aos babacas sedentos do tumblr, mas isso – ISSO NÃO É LEGAL! EU REPITO: ISSO DEFINITIVAMENTE NÃO É LEGAL OKAY. ISSO É RUDE E INVASIVO E TEM QUE PARAR AGORA. Todo fã de longa data do Katsuki sabe que ele é uma pessoa bem fechada. Mesmo que ele já tenha falado publicamente, eu posso dizer com cem por cento de certeza que ele provavelmente ODEIA tudo que esteve acontecendo essa semana e DEFINITIVAMENTE NÃO QUER QUE VOCÊS ATORMENTEM OUTROS PATINADORES. PARA COM ESSA PORRA AI MERMÃO.

#yuuri katsuki #psa #patinaçãoartística #PintouPolêmica2017

**2,870 curtidas**

 

* * *

 

 

Victor suspirou. “Isso não vai parar, vai?”

“Yurio não queria nem _olhar_ na minha cara hoje. E Georgi diz que meus fãs estão ‘arruinando o aesthetic do instagram’ dele. Como eu vou encarar a cara da pobre Sara Crispino? Não é o tipo ‘desculpa se os meus fãs perguntaram sobre meu caralho’ de carta que eu posso enviar no correio.” Yuuri pausou. “Victor, você está me ouvindo?”

Victor sorriu. “Eu já sei como acabar com isso.”

“O que é? Me fala.”

“É mais algo que preciso te _mostrar_ ao invés de falar, mas sei que vai funcionar. E preciso que me ajude.”

Yuuri suspirou. “Farei tudo que precisar.”

* * *

 

**v-nikiforov**

[FOTO: imagem preto e branco de Victor deitado em sua cama, vestindo roupa íntima e com um volume bem visível.]

Curtido por **christophe-ge, PARarthezzz** e outros 3,782

 

 **v-nikiforov** quão grande você pensa que é?

 **victorwithak** adjkfklad;fkadgdklgdl;ga

 **christophe-ge**

**bekas+shitty+bike** AI MEU DEUS

 **guanghong+yee** VICTOR MOSTRANDO PORQUE ELE É O HOMÃO DA PORRA

 **viktorwithac** pensa campeão da grand prix PINtor GROSSOforov

 **binktop_of_the_world** mas real oficial… quanto vcs acham que o cacete do victor mede?

**Author's Note:**

> NOTAS FINAIS?  
> Obrigado por ler! Me mande suas melhores piadas de pau e teorias sobre tamanhos em [nagoyadelay](https://nagoyadelay.tumblr.com/).  
> Agradecimento especial ao Victuuri Writing Chat (<3) e especialmente a [seventhstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar) por me ensinar como inserir emojis nessa fic.
> 
>  **Notas do Tradutor:**  
>  [1] Em questão do Phichit, é por conta de um ator da série Mad Men que saiu sem cueca e ficou marcado aquele volumão, por isso nas tags está escrito que ele assistiu a série. x3  
> [2] Filme de Zapruder faz referência a uma gravação do assassinato de John F. Kennedy, por Abraham Zapruder.


End file.
